Breakout
by lezonne
Summary: A disease breaks out in Hogwarts during the trio's 8th year. But who is it going to claim? Written for the Plague Inc. Challenge #1, the If You Dare Challenge prompt #988 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge prompt #37.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** New story written for the _Plague Inc. Challenge. _Each chapter is based off a new symptom. Yes, there will be death. Who's going to die? I don't even know yet. Follow along to see what happens!

Also written for the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #988 (the mysterious case of the stolen Nutella) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp Challenge _prompt #37 (snowflakes).

* * *

Breakout

"Okay Malfoy, where is it?"

He looked up from his position on the living room couch, deeply immersed in some sort of Playboy magazine. She attempted to not look at the cover. "Whatever are you complaining about now Granger? I swear, every time I turn around you want to complain about something else you think I did."

"You're not on my mind that often Malfoy, trust me." She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. As Head students they got the opportunity to have a room separated from the rest of their houses with additional accommodations specifically saved just for them. If they realized they would be bunking down with each other however, they would've kept their old rooms.

No, that's a lie. They still would've shared the Head dorm, but they would've been less excited when they got the good news. It had been a battle ever since between the two. They simply didn't know how to get along.

"So what is it then Granger? I do have things to read."

She wrinkled up her nose, frowning at his magazine again. "Where's the nutella?"

It was his turn to make a face. "_What _exactly is a nutella?"

"You've never had nutella before?!"

"If it's muggle, then no. And I don't plan to try it either. It sounds disgusting."

"It's actually quite delicious Malfoy- which you would know if you gave it a try. It's spreadable chocolate you put on a piece of bread. It sort of comes in a container like peanut butter does."

"What the hell is peanut butter?"

She almost fell over at that- almost. The things Purebloods missed out on! "Well, never mind. Obviously you didn't steal it."

"No, obviously not," he agreed, returning to his magazine. "Maybe that pig of a boyfriend that you have stole it. He's always in here eating. I swear Granger, he makes a bloody mess every time he's over."

"It's not my problem that you're a neat-freak Malfoy. Now don't touch my food. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he asked, not even glancing up from his magazine as she headed to the door.

She sighed. "I'm going to go ask Ron and Harry about it."

"You're taking my suggestion?"

"No, I'm simply thinking that maybe one of them did walk off with it last night. Merlin, if they did I'll have to wait until my mother sends some more."

He clicked his tongue as she left, shaking his head. "Spreadable chocolate?" he muttered to himself. "I swear, those muggles come up with the strangest ideas."

* * *

It didn't take long to find Ron and Harry at all. Hermione actually thought she had pretty good timing. And they _did _have her nutella.

She found them spreading the last bits of her tasty chocolate spread across from bread they took from dinner. She wasn't very happy when she discovered what they had done, and was even more unhappy when she learned that Ron didn't tell Harry where he got the treat from.

Oh, there were a great number of words. Quite a number of words in fact. She was really unhappy and wanted them to understand that immediately. Ron actually looked ashamed when she left.

Well, he should be upset. He stole her food!

She'd have to get Ron back. How though? She didn't know yet. Maybe she'd enlist Malfoy's help.

Hermione had to laugh out loud as she walked back to the Head common room. A student gave her a strange look, but she paid them no mind. There was just no way she'd ever do that. She certainly didn't need his help figuring out how to get back at her friends. She was far more creative than he was anyway. That she was sure of.

Looking out the window Hermione couldn't help but sigh contently at the world outside. Snowflakes fell from the sky, slowly coating the landscape in a white blanket. She adored winter, when the world seemed to slow down and people spent more time indoors with one another. This was her type of weather.

Ahead she spotted Cho sitting down, and waved to the girl. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just resting," the girl replied, rubbing her head. "I'm really tired today."

"Oh, didn't sleep too well?"

"Actually, I slept more than normal," Cho remarked standing. She swayed on her feet and concerned, Hermione reached out a hand to steady her.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can walk you back to your house if you wish. It's not like I don't know where it is."

"No, I'll be fine," she replied, giving her friend a forced smile. Hermione didn't buy the fake emotion for a moment, but nodded her head. She knew exactly where the Ravenclaw common room was. It was a populated area, and it was more than likely that people would be around Cho the entire time she walked. If anything happened, someone would be around to help.

She didn't feel completely comfortable just sending her friend off though. She felt maybe she should walk the woman there. But Cho insisted on going herself, and eventually Hermione let up. Obviously Cho didn't wish to be babied.

Little did Hermione know that this wasn't the first drowsy person she would happen across.

* * *

It became obvious that something was wrong at Hogwarts in a matter of days. And Hermione wasn't the only one to notice. Madam Pompfrey was overwhelmed with how many people showed up because they were so drowsy when wandering around that they fell down the stairs.

One of those people happened to be Ginny. Hermione and all her friends were rather concerned.

"I'm fine, really," she said, shaking her friends off as they exited the infirmary. "I'm sore, but nothing's broken. I'm lucky something worse didn't happen."

"Yes, you are,' Harry replied, an arm placed protectively around her waist. "You need to lie down and just rest for the day. Madam Pompfrey's addressed half the school to do that."

"I wonder why everyone's acting so weird," Hermione mused as they walked. Ron shrugged, and she glared at him. She was still holding a grudge towards him for stealing her favorite snack. Even if she wasn't really mad anymore, she enjoyed poking fun at him sometimes. At least, she thought it was kind of fun.

"I don't know," Ginny replied. "It's weird that so many people are acting this way."

"Yes, it is indeed," the brunette mused, going off on her own train of thought. She departed from her friends a few minutes later, taking herself back to her common room. She had a lot on her mind.

Upstairs, she found a frightened Draco crouched over an unconscious Blaise. Upon hearing the door open, his head shot up and his eyes met hers. She froze in place.

"Granger," he said his tone deadly serious. "Something's majorly wrong."

* * *

**A/n: **Yup… that would be the beginning of a plague story. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Here's chapter two for the prompt sore throat. Also written for the _Diagon Alley Challenge _story #2 (Flourish and Bonnets, school based) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #17 (frosty).

* * *

Breakout

Levitating Blaise down to the infirmary was a bit awkward since so many people stared at them, but Hermione paid people little mind as she helped Malfoy. The blond looked rather terrified, and she could understand why. He wasn't responding to much, and after deciding that she couldn't help the situation she quickly helped him bring Blaise down to Madam Pompfrey. The woman looked alarmed as they set him on the bed.

"Goodness, he's hardly breathing," she said, surveying him. "What happened?"

Draco shrugged, looking a little lost for words. "I don't know. One minute we were standing around talking, and then I went to grab something and when I came back he was like this, face down on the floor. I think his throat is swollen."

"Yes, it is," she replied worriedly, passing her wand over the Slytherin's still form time and again. "Go on then you two, get out of here."

"I'm not going until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with him," Draco snapped determinably, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. He was rather defensive.

The Healer sighed, looking at the two students. "Look, I don't know what's causing this strange series of events right now Mr. Malfoy. All I do know is that he won't get any better if I stand around wasting time talking to you. Go on, back to your common room- and disinfect it! We don't want anyone else catching whatever this is."

"Is it some type of flu?" Hermione asked, ever curious. Malfoy shot her a look, as though to say that this wasn't the time. She could care less. "If you tell me the symptoms and what you've already tried I can go to the library and do some research for you."

"No Miss Granger, we have people already working on that over at St. Mungo's. Just go on back to your room. All classes have been canceled until lunch."

Hermione frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, and I think the Headmistress might be talking to the entire school at that time. Just go on and do some homework Miss Granger- please. I have patients to work on."

Reluctantly the brunette turned away, practically dragging her roommate along. He kept swearing as they left the hospital wing.

"Being upset isn't going to make her tell you anything Malfoy," she reminded as they walked back to their dorm. "I don't think she really knows what this is right now either."

"It's probably what you said," he muttered, "Some type of flu. What else spreads this fast?"

She shrugged, choosing to stay silent instead of listing the known diseases that spread this quickly just off the top of her head. He'd probably complain about that too.

"I don't know," she said instead, keeping her thoughts to herself, "But it's affected quite a few people so far. I'm quite curious to know what they think it is."

"Who?"

"Whoever is supposedly doing the investigating. I mean sure, the symptoms don't point to anything specific yet, but if the researchers rule out the spells and potions that she's already tried on students we can narrow things down to a much smaller list of what exactly it is. And then there will be less people sick, and no need to cancel classes."

He shot her a look. "You're biggest concern is that classes got canceled?"

"No, my biggest concern is figuring out whatever is spreading through the school. My second concern is getting classes going again. If they cancel classes after lunch to then this entire day is for nothing."

"You're batty, you know that? Enjoy the bloody vacation from all of the homework. Even a bookworm like you needs to just stop working and relax."

"I'll relax when this problem is dissolved," she muttered, moving away from him. "I'm going to the library to do some investigating of my own."

Draco threw his hands up. "Suit yourself Granger, but I won't waste my time. I'll go back later and check on Blaise, but that's all. Just let the experts handle this."

She shook her head as they parted ways. "Sometimes the experts make the biggest mistakes."

* * *

By the time Hermione returned to the dorm later, the entire school had already gotten the announcement that afternoon classes were canceled too and no outdoor activities were permitted. When the library began to get cramped she checked out every book on her table and hauled them upstairs. So far, she hadn't made that much progress.

She found Malfoy sitting in the living room reading another one of his lively magazines. She screwed up her face at the topless cover, adverting her eyes immediately as she dropped her books on the sofa beside him. He glanced at the pile with a look of disdain.

"Do you really need that many books?"

"Yes, I really need this many books," she replied, sitting on the sofa. "I'm going through all of them as best I can. And since we don't have classes tonight I need to do something to occupy my time."

"The librarian didn't find it strange that you checked out a bunch of books on medicine and disease?"

"It's me Malfoy," she retorted, crossing her arms. "I check out a surplus of books on a daily basis."

"But while the schools experiencing a subtle breakout?"

She shrugged. "I have a tendency to do a lot of research. They'd probably be more concerned if I didn't do any research as all."

"Whatever you say Granger," he muttered, reaching into his pocket. "Here, use some of this."

She frowned, eyeing a small bottle that he held out towards her. "What exactly is that?"

He rolled his eyes, leaning a bit closer to her. "It's like a disinfectant, just a very powerful one. You happen to be someone that I'm in close contact with a lot, even if I don't particularly like the fact. Use it will you? I have no intention of getting sick."

"You're that concerned about this new breakout?"

"Granger, it's frosty outside. Disease spreads best when it's cold. And it might come as a surprise to you, but I don't like taking chances. Whatever this thing is, I won't be catching it."

"And what about all of your friends? You won't be sharing this lovely disinfectant with them?"

He rolled his eyes. "It lasts a month at a time Granger. I've given it to my friends and I have plenty to spare. Now use it. I won't be catching this thing all because I spend too much time with you."

"I thought you said that it was a disinfectant. Doesn't that mean that you shouldn't be able to catch the sickness anyway?"

"All the same Granger, we spend too much time together. Just take it. The I have to worry about getting sick and having a sore throat, the better."

"Sore throat?" she asked, taking the bottle. "I thought you said Blaise's throat was swollen?"

"Yeah, I thought so," Draco replied, picking up his magazine as she took a sip of the mixture. Maybe she should be a bit more concerned about what was actually in it, but she could smell some familiar herbs in it. Obviously he'd just made this batch. "I went back and asked her about it. She said he had a reaction. Turns out he's allergic to that."

She froze, staring at the bottle. "So what exactly is in this?"

"Just tell me Granger, are you allergic to any sort of roots or herbs?"

"No."

"Then you're fine. That's all that's in there."

"And Zabini was allergic to one?"

"Yeah, it would've helped if he mentioned that sometime during our life-long friendship. I wouldn't have given it to him if I knew. That bottle's yours Granger, but don't go sharing it. If you share it with someone who's already got this sickness then you can catch it too by sharing the same bottle. Blaise, Pansy and Theo have their own personal bottles, and you will do well to keep yours personal as well. Don't share it with your friends."

"What exactly is in this anyway?"

He smirked, still looking at the magazine. "That's my little secret Granger."

She frowned at his words, looking down at the bottle. "What made you decide to keep everyone's dose in a separate bottle?"

"Pansy had a sore-throat this morning. I decided it should be a precaution just in case. Don't think that I gave that to you because I like you Granger. I just don't want to die because of you."

Hermione had a feeling that wasn't the whole story, but didn't say anything about it. Instead she sat back on the sofa, setting the bottle aside as she read the book. She had better things to do than worry about his reasoning right now.

* * *

**A/n: **Hermione was really willing to accept that bottle wasn't she? Read and review darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Here's chapter three! Also written for the _25 Days of Christmas Competition_ prompt hot chocolate.

* * *

Breakout

Less than twenty-four hours after Hermione checked out her books from the library mail via-owl to any people outside the school was cut off. When students complained the Headmistress told them that it was just a precaution, but Hermione saw through the lie. McGonagall looked worried, and slightly frightened.

So things were getting worse instead of better. And she suspected that this was a Ministry precaution to try and keep whatever broke out at Hogwarts contained. She found it rather terrifying to think that an epidemic might breach soon, and the Ministry was perfectly fine locking a group of youths in with the disease to possible die instead of sending aid or letting someone in on what was going on.

She hated the Ministry sometimes. They never really seemed to know what they were doing.

Things were probably kept under wraps in hope that it would keep people from panicking. Only people were panicking anyway. There were almost twenty people stuck permanently in the hospital wing until some sort of solution to the outbreak appeared. One of those people happened to be Blaise.

She was sitting in the common room later the very same day that communication outside of Hogwarts was cut off when Malfoy burst angrily into the room, storming up to her. He dropped a set of heavy books on the table, knocking over her hot chocolate. Her head snapped up at that and she glared at him.

"That'll stain the rug."

He pulled out his wand, first removing the spilt drink and then causing a second filled cup to appear in his hand. He slammed the cup back down on the table, glaring at her.

"I thought you were nose-deep in research. I guess some light reading from your favorite book is okay when people get worse by the minute?"

"Malfoy, I've been reading Hogwarts: A History for like ten whole minutes. I needed a break to let my brain think and process everything I've been taking in. What exactly has you so huffy, hmm?"

"My friend is still down there in the hospital wing Granger, and he just gets worse the longer he's down there. I won't let him die there."

Her eyebrows draw together. "The patients are nowhere near death! You're jumping to conclusions! Hell, things will likely be solved by then before things get to that point."

"Classic Granger, always thinking on the positive side. There are supposedly some of the top experts in the world working on this matter right now Granger, yet nothing is being discovered from what we know. We have the benefit of magic on our hands and we're still moving at the pace of muggles."

"Just because we have magic doesn't mean we have solutions Malfoy. What are you getting at exactly?"

"I'm getting at the fact that things are getting worse instead of better. People may not think this is too serious now, but later as time goes on there might be problems. In fact I know there will be. People are too lenient about the situation. Something bad has come to Hogwarts Granger, and it doesn't seem to be letting go. Whatever this sickness is, it doesn't seem to exist in textbooks."

"So what? You think this is some new, strange disease or something?"

"It would make sense," he replied with a shrug. "Why else haven't they sent a vaccine and a cure yet, or told us how to make it. If this was something manageable, the teachers and the Ministry wouldn't be taking such precautions. Something is seriously wrong here."

"I gathered that a while ago," she snapped, rubbing her temples.

He pursed his lips, watching her. "You haven't been down to the hospital wing lately, have you Granger?"

"Not since we took Zabini down. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that explains why you're still so calm. Come with me."

He turns and stalks towards the door. She has half a mind to just ignore him, but in the end follows him anyway. She can't help herself- she's curious.

The potion bottle he gave her is sitting in her pocket as they walk. She really should share some with someone and help someone else avoid whatever is sweeping the school. Her mind is more on that than anything else as they walk, and she doesn't even realize they've arrived at the hospital wing until she bumps into Malfoy's back.

"You're not paying a whole lot of attention are you?"

"Not really," she replied with a shrug. "My minds kind of all over."

"Well will you keep it centered for a moment, hmm? Stay quiet for a moment, I'm just going to crack the door. They really don't want anyone in there right now."

Sighing she clamps her mouth shut as he cracks the door open, beckoning her forward to peer in. She does so, eyes widening a fraction at the sight before her.

The room had about ten more residents than what she was aware of- at least. She could only see one side of the room. But there was more than one person holding their stomach, while others looked queasy. One student, a Ravenclaw girl who couldn't be any older than fifth year, burped twice before leaning over the side of her bed, puking on the floor. Instinctively Hermione moved to help the girl, but Malfoy pulled her back in an instant and shut the door.

"We need to help them," she snapped. "Madam Pompfrey is way too busy to handle everyone, and that girl seems pretty sick. When did nausea become a symptom?"

"About four hours ago when Blaise almost puked on me," he snapped, looking rather disgusted. "Look, we can't help. Not this instant. Pompfrey is doing her best to keep anyone and everyone out of there. She doesn't want it spreading."

"Well the people who are already sick are suffering because one woman can't handle them all," she snapped in return. "We should help. We've seen what's going on in there and it's wrong to just turn our backs on it and ignore everything."

"We're helping more by finding a solution," he reminded. "I won't chance getting sick."

"Maybe you won't, but I will." He grabbed her arm when she turned back. "Let go of me Malfoy- you don't get to make my decisions."

"Your friends would agree with my decision," he countered, dragging her away from the door despite her struggles, "And you know it. Just come back to the room and research. You can have some fucking hot chocolate if it makes you feel better."

"I'm not going to feel better at all by doing that- put me down!" She struggled in his arms, but he wouldn't let go. No one happened to be in that hall just then, and he counted himself lucky. It would've been awkward if someone saw them.

Eventually, she stopped struggling. She felt like she was at a fork in the road. She could either do what she was best at and research to help find a cure, or help the sick which she felt obligated to do. It seemed morally correct, and she had Malfoy's bloody potion in her bloodstream. She wasn't going to get sick anytime soon.

Hermione felt a bit at loss. She really didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/n: **Short chapter because I didn't see a lot happening due to this symptom. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** Here's chapter four! Also written for the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #86 (Nobel Peace Prize).

* * *

Breakout

"You're right," she sighed, sitting at the table the following morning before breakfast. People were to eat in their common rooms that morning. "There's nothing in the textbooks about this particular disease. I've looked everywhere."

"I told you," Draco grunted, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was up half the night with her. How she managed to stay awake the entire time escaped him. He assumed she used a potion or something. "It's more complicated than it looks."

"Much. If we don't have classes and we can't go down for breakfast… when do the teachers expect us to associate with people? Everyone can't just stay in their common rooms all day."

"I'm sure McGonagall will have it that way if she can," he replied, shrugging. "If things are spreading so rapidly they will want us to stay in our rooms, away from one another as much as possible. Problem is a lot of people still don't think this is serious, especially if they haven't seen the effects firsthand. Some students might be scared, but everyone isn't yet."

"You're scared," she replied. "You wouldn't be carrying around such a strong potion if you weren't."

"I should be scared Granger," he snapped, "And so should you. Our friends might be infected next."

"You gave all your friends a cure," Hermione muttered, "Or at least a better chance of remaining immune. You should share it with the school!"

"It's not going to help. There are too many students and not even of the potion to go around. It would help most of the students but not everyone. I doubt I would have enough to cover the staff too."

"We need to move faster," she muttered, standing as she rubbed her hands together. "The longer we're stuck in secluded areas the less we know. What's happening to the people downstairs in the infirmary, or anywhere else for that matter? Who says this hasn't escaped Hogwarts already?"

"We don't know those things," he groaned. "If you haven't noticed, there was no paper this morning. I doubt there will be one tomorrow either. Reporters have either been infected or we just aren't receiving them since McGonagall cut off communication. We don't have a way of knowing anything really. They're trying to keep us protected, which is stupid since half of us fought in a war! We can handle a little disease."

"Yes, we might be able to but-"

Hermione was interrupted by a tapping on the window. They thought they wouldn't be allowed to receive communication at all, and exchanged glances as an owl sat perched on the window ceil outside.

"Think we'll get expelled if we let the bird in?" he muttered as Hermione rushed forward to let it inside. He shook his head.

"Someone probably went through a lot of trouble to send this to us," she said, detaching a letter from the birds leg. "I don't think we would've been able to receive it if it came from outside of Hogwarts."

"You think one of our friends sent us a damn letter?"

"No… the Headmistress." She froze, reading the brief letter. "This is her owl Malfoy. She's requested that we meet her in her office immediately."

"I thought we weren't supposed to leave the fucking common room."

"Apparently she's making an acceptation." She flipped the letter over, scribbling out a hasty reply. "She sent these too."

She held up the item, and Draco tensed. "She sent surgical gloves, like she expects something bad to happen."

"She's being cautious. We don't even know how this phenomenon is spreading yet." Shooing the owl away she shut the window, tossing him a set of gloves. "Put them on."

"You're serious right now? Granger, we have the potion-"

"And if we walk around without the gloves it will draw her attention. Something's gotten worse if she sent this with the letter. It's severe enough that she can't leave her office."

"Or won't. Maybe she's afraid of catching it."

"McGonagall's not a selfish person Malfoy," she reminded, heading towards the door. "I have a feeling it's something else."

Armed with their wands they stepped out of the common room, Hermione having to practically drag her roommate with her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they came to one of the main hallways, and she actually had to stop walking.

There was blood on the floor in several spots, some fresh and some dried. She inhaled sharply, glancing back at the blond.

"Looks like someone died here," he muttered, taking in the scene as well. "I wonder what happened."

Ahead of them she heard the sound of wheezing, and without thinking she started towards the noise. Behind her she could hear Malfoy following, and realized he was just as curious as she was.

Around the corner they found the source. A student was bent over, coughing and convulsing a blood spurted out of their mouth. The child was no older than second year, and on impulse Hermione started forward again.

Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Don't go near him! You might catch whatever this is!"

"He needs help!" she snapped, struggling in his grip. "Let me go you prick!"

"Granger, if it was a Death Eater during the war, would you still save him?"

She paused, staring at him with wide eyes. "This isn't even the same thing!"

"Yes it is," he snapped, pulling her back. "We don't know what this is, or how contagious it is. We're just hoping that my potion does wonders and keeps us clean. But we might catch it if we aren't cautious Granger, and then we're going to be in the same situation as him."

Hermione turned around, glaring at him. "You're absolutely insane! This can't-"

"Look, there's Pompfrey," he interrupted, pointing down the hallway towards the woman running at them. "She'll help him out. Now come on! We've veered off track."

"Right… right, she'll help him." She tried to look away from the woman rushing them and from the little boy that they were leaving behind as Draco dragged her away. It wasn't right, it really wasn't right…

"She's still coming," she said suddenly, awestruck as the woman hurled right past the boy and onward towards them. She sputtered briefly, coughing blood onto the floor as well. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco turned back.

"Shit!" He shoved her away, throwing them on opposite sides of the corridor. Hermione managed to pull out her wand by the time Draco was able to stupefy the nurse. She stared down at the woman, twitching on the floor.

They exchanged glances. "What the fuck is happening!?" he screamed, his voice echoing down the corridor. "What kind of shit is this?"

Hermione's breath hitched, staring down at the twitching form of the woman who _should _be still. "She's still moving."

He glanced back at the nurse, eyeing her suspiciously. "Stupefy!"

"I don't think it's all that successful if it doesn't work the first time," the brunette hissed, even though Pompfrey now lay still beneath them. "Merlin, what's happening here?"

"I don't know Granger, but let's not stay around to find out," he replied, moving to tug on her arm. She pulled back.

"No, we need to help them. They're seriously hurt."

"Granger, they're sort of like zombies. I don't think you can help the dead."

"They aren't dead!"

"Yes they are! And if they aren't, then they will be soon if they just run around like that!"

"They- did you hear that?"

He paused as well, hearing the dull rumble of feet. "Granger… what's that noise?"

They listened to the noise coming from down the hall, from the direction Pompfrey came from. Half a second later, they both noticed two different things.

Draco saw someone cresting through the door, followed by a group of fast running, bloody figures. The frontrunner was Blaise.

Hermione noticed Pompfrey's fingers twitching, and then her arm moved.

"Malfoy make a barrier with me! We need to make a bubble right now- together!"

For once he didn't argue, and they were able to create a self-sustaining ward by the time Pompfrey's arm shot out. Had the ward not been in place, Hermione would've been grabbed.

"Let's get out of here, to a closet or something," she gasped, the two of htem jogging together away from the group of people approaching them. Draco's face was white as a sheet as they moved, and she knew why.

At the front of the rushing herd of infected teenagers stood Blaise, rushing at them. Draco's best friend could now very much be considered the enemy.

They got to a closet and slammed the door shut moments before being grabbed. They sued magic to ward the door, ensuring that no one would break in. Hermione lit her wand as they caught their breath in the dark space.

They didn't speak for many moments, listening only to the rushing footsteps outside.

"What are they?" he gasped, shaking his head. Shock was wearing off, and now they had some time to try and re-cooperate.

"I think you hit it on the head earlier," she muttered, shaking her head too. "You called them zombies. That's what it's beginning to look like."

"I was just joking around."

"I know. The problem is this doesn't seem like a joking matter."

He nodded, slowly wandering over to a window. This was a rather large closet, and the longer Hermione looked around the more she realized it wasn't one at all. They are in a decently sized classroom. Guess they weren't paying as much attention as they thought when they ran in there.

"Granger- look."

He was standing next to the window, gesturing her to his side. She peered out the window as well, mouth going dry at what she saw.

There, cresting over one of the hills leading to Hogwarts stood a fellow classmate, passing through the barrier. But even from a distance Hermione knew everything wasn't alright. He moved awkwardly, quickly, and without fear.

Another one of the dead people, the zombies. How did he even get out there so fast? From that distance she couldn't make out who it was.

"I don't think that's the first one to leave school," Draco muttered, and she nodded her agreement.

"Yeah… almost certainly not. Look- I think there's more already."

"Merlin, you don't think they attacked the other students so soon do you?"

"I don't know Malfoy. They moved quick… it's hard to imagine what damage they could do in a short amount of time. I'm not even sure if it's still being passed on virally anymore."

"Yeah, me neither." He glanced her way, shaking his head. "Let me tell you though Granger, if you solve this, you're going to win a Nobel Peace Prize for sure."

But winning something was the last thing on Hermione's mind right now. All she could do was peer out that window and gaze upon the destruction.


End file.
